1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an electronic device for providing external environment information, and more particularly, to a method and electronic device for providing external environment information by using data measured in the electronic device with respect to the external environment and data received from at least one external electronic device capable of communicating with the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device only uses data measured by a measurement sensor in the electronic device, in order to provide information regarding an external environment state at a location of the electronic device to a user.
In this way, since external environment information measured by the measurement sensor embedded in a typical electronic device is provided to the user by measuring the state of the environment corresponding to a current location of the electronic device, it is difficult to check overall environment information on an area in which the electronic device is located.
Furthermore, it is difficult to provide precise environment information since the measurement sensor embedded in the typical electronic device is affected by heat and/or a magnetic field generated inside the electronic device.